Mi primera cita
by zairadbz
Summary: Bra cuenta como fue su primera cita, con nada más y nada menos que el Androide C-17. Un fic algo romántico.


**Este fic es un poco romántico, así que si no os gusta este genero ya sabéis, no os quiero aburrir. Ya sé que la pareja es un poco extraña, pero eso es lo que me gusta. Más adelante tengo pensado hacer un fic más largo de ellos dos, espero que os guste mi fic.**

**Los escenarios y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Akira Toriyama.**

Estoy impaciente, no puedo quedarme quieta, ahora mismo me encuentro en mi habitación, caminando de lado a lado, de rincón a rincón. Sólo faltan dos horas para mi primera cita y yo todavía estoy sin arreglar. Dieciséis años y todavía no había tenido ninguna cita con un chico, bueno si conocierais a mi padre lo entenderíais.

Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, para a continuación soltar un suspiro de intranquilidad. Cierro los ojos, intentando relajarme y sumergiendome en el momento que mi mirada se cruzo con aquellos ojos verdes que harían temblar a cualquier mujer.

_/ - Marron te queda mucho? - pregunte algo irritada desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_- No, enseguida salgo - en eso llamaron a la puerta - Bra puedes abrir por favor ? -_

_- Sí ya voy - le conteste, y enseguida emprendí el camino hacia la entrada._

_Estaba en Kame House sí, pero había venido tantas veces a esta casa que ya era como si estará en la mía. Abrí la puerta despreocupadamente para encontrarme con el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mis dieciséis años de existencia._

_- Hola Bra - me saludo amablemente el androide - vaya cuanto has crecido - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Al tiempo en que mis mejillas se encendieron - Está Marron en casa ? - no sé si dijo eso porqué notó mi sonrojo, o es que simplemente preguntaba por su sobrina._

_- S-sí - le contesté tímidamente, dándome cuenta enseguida de que aquel hombre llevaba una maleta._

_- Me dejas pasar Bra - me dijo en un tono... burlon, acaso se estaba riendo de mí?, no claro que no._

_- S-sí claro, disculpa - yo me aparte rápidamente dándome cuenta de mi descuido./_

Ay... ese momento nunca lo olvidare, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era. Quizás el motivo era que hacía años que no lo veía y en esa época yo no me fijaba en los chicos. Ya sé que es muy mayor para mí, pero en apariencia es muy joven, aparenta unos 18 años, no me pueden culpar porqué me guste.

Pasaban los minutos y yo todavía sin hacer nada, ya me había duchado y me había lavado mi precioso cabello azul. Pero todavía tenía que probarme ropa, elegir el modelito, maquillarme, peinarme y retocarme. Y sólo tenía dos horas para prepararme, no me iba a dar tiempo!

Volví a cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado estresada y así no podía concentrarme en pensar la ropa que me voy a poner. Recuerdo días atrás, cuando Marron me dijo que su tío se mudaba a Kame House, por lo tanto se queda a vivir con ella, su familia, el maestro Muten Roshi y la tortuga esa. Desde ese día voy siempre a Kame House. Marron no es tonta, y cuando vio que iba cada día a su casa, y yo le decía que prefería quedarme en Kame House antes de salir, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Además de que yo me pasaba el día preguntándole "sutilmente" cosas acerca de su tío. Y cuando coincidía con él, me ponía super nerviosa y decía cualquier tontería que se me pasara por la mente. Así es que al final mi amiga Marron me pillo.

_/ Vamos Bra, no me lo niegues más. Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo, aunque te guste mi tío no importa, tú me lo debes de contar igual - seguía insistiendome mi mejor amiga - Además si me lo confiesas de tu boca, yo te consigo una cita con él -_

_- Pero tú te has vuelto loca! - le grite con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos - Ni se te ocurra contarle que me gusta - enseguida me tape la boca dándome cuenta de que me había delatado yo sola -_

_- Aja, osea que sí te gusta he... - mi amiga me golpeo con el codo mientras se reía - ves como no te costaba tanto decirmelo - _

_Yo iba a protestar, pero una persona llego a la cocina donde estábamos mi amiga Marron y yo. Me quede muda al ver aquella persona, y mi amiga soltó una risa._

_- Tío, te apetecería ir al cine esta tarde ? - le preguntó mi amiga al androide que en este momento se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua._

_- Hoy? mm... bueno, está bien, qué película quieres ver ? - contestó C-17 como si nada._

_- No, si no es para que vengas conmigo, es para que vayas con Bra - _

_En esos momentos parecía que la cabeza no me funcionaba bien, Marron había dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?. Me fije en la cara que puso C-17, estaba apunto de beber un trago de agua, pero al decir eso mi amiga, se quedo con el vaso a unos centímetros de su boca. Arqueo una ceja y me miro con curiosidad. Seguramente ahora se burlaría y se reiría de mi. Esto jamas se lo perdonare a mi amiga, pero muy al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, el guapisimo androide dejo el vaso sobre la encimera y dijo._

_- Esta bien, te recojo a las 8:00 ? - /_

M entra la risa cuando recuerdo la cara que se me quedo cuando me dijo eso. Era la ultima cosa que espera oír, acepto encantado. Cuando por fin conseguí asimilar lo que me había dicho, le dije que no viniera a mi casa, si no que me esperara fuera un poco lejos de la entrada.

A mí madre le conté que hoy tenía una cita, pero le dije que el chico era uno de mi clase. No me gusta tener que mentirle a mi madre, pero no vaya a ser que ella también se oponga al enterarse quien es el chico con el que voy a salir hoy. A mí padre le dije que me iba al cine con Marron, el confía mucho en mí, pero necesite la ayuda de mi madre para que me dejara salir hasta tarde.

Después de tanto pensar, llego la hora de arreglarme. Me pase media hora delante del armario para decidir que me iba a poner para mi primera cita. Hasta que por fin encontré el modelito adecuado. Opte por unos vaqueros pitillos que me quedaban super ajustados, un top rosa muy mono que dejaba mi vientre al aire, y unas botas del mismo color. Me puse los complementos a juego, arregle mi precioso cabello azul dejándomelo suelto. Por ultimo me rocié con mi perfume favorito y me quede mirando al espejo. Estaba fabulosa como siempre.

Por fin llego la hora, camine silenciosamente por los pasillos de Capsule Corp, conseguí llegar a la entrada sin ser interceptada por nadie. Gracias a Dende mi padre estaba entrenando, y no tubo que aprobar mi vestuario. Camine unos metros más lejos de la entrada de mi casa, quedandome muda al ver el coche que estaba parado enfrente de mí. Era un Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder Performante.

C-17 bajo del ese cochazo, tan guapo como siempre. Se dirigió hacia a mí, sin que me diera cuenta me tomo de la mano, y me dijo.

- Estás preciosa -

- G-gracias - le dije yo como una tonta sonrojada.

Pero el piropo no fue lo que me hizo sonrojar, si no el beso que me dio en la mejilla, justo después de decirme que estaba preciosa.

Él me condujo hasta el coches, y me cerro la puerta cuando me subí. Una vez dentro, yo no sabía que hacer. C-17 parecía muy tranquilo, pero yo estaba muy nerviosa. Claro él debe de haber tenido cientos de citas, mientras que para mí era la primera.

- Qué película te apetece ver ? - rompió el hielo él.

- La que tú quieras, a mí me da igual - le dije yo tímidamente.

Durante el camino más bien hablaba él, no hablemos de cosas interesantes pero me pude dar cuenta de que tenía una gran personalidad, algo en él me llamaba mucho la atención, quizás ese aire misterioso que tiene, no sabía exactamente qué, pero me gustaba.

Lleguemos al aparcamiento, y estacionemos el auto. Él bajo antes que yo, y como el caballero que es me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir del auto. Después de darle las gracias, nos dirigimos al cine. Él escogió una película de terror, Exorcismo en Connecticut. Compremos palomitas, chuches... en fin, un montón de comestibles. Comenzó la película, al principio todo iba muy bien, pero a medida que la producción avanzaba, a mí se me ponía la piel de gallina. Estuve todo el rato abrazada a C-17, que por cierto a él no pareció desagradable nada. Esa película a sido la de mayor terror que haya visto en mi vida, después de todo no fue tan mal, ya que así pude abrazarme al chico tan guapo que tenía al lado sin ningún problema.

Termino la dichosa película, todo el mundo se levantaba de sus asientos y abandonaban la sala, sin embargo yo seguía sentada y abrazada al androide.

- Bra... la película ya ha terminado - me dijo él - Sera mejor que esta noche duermas con tus padres, así quizás no tengas tanto miedo - se estaba burlando de mí ?

- Oye - le dije yo enfadada - que yo no tengo miedo! Yo no soy ningún bebé -

- Pues si que te debo de gustar mucho, porque si no, no me explico por qué te has pasado toda la película abrazada a mí -

- Bueno, yo... - no pude contestarle, dijera lo que dijera, mi orgullo estaba por los suelos.

Después de ver esa "maravillosa" película, me llevo a un restaurante muy lujoso. Me sentía algo incomoda la verdad, y no sabía por qué. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ir a esa clase de sitios, y por supuesto sabía como comportarme. Pero aún así no podía estar tranquila.

- Por qué has aceptado tener una cita conmigo ? - pregunté, y la verdad no sé por qué.

- Tan extraño te parece ? -

- No es eso, sólo que me extraña que hayas aceptado salir con una chica como yo... -

- A qué te refieres ? - me preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno es que yo soy una niña, y aunque en apariencia eres muy joven, en realidad tú ya eres un adulto - le explique tímidamente.

- Y tú sabias que en apariencia eres muy bonita? - otra vez que hizo sonrojar - No quiero decir que haya aceptado salir contigo por tu atractivo, a lo que me refiero es que no podía negarte una cita -

Había dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?, sí, había dicho que era muy bonita. Ay... ahora mismo estoy flotando, ya me habían dicho así muchas veces, pero que te lo diga un chico como ese cambia las cosas.

- Ah, vaya... - después del piropo no me salían las palabras.

- Y tú ? -

- Yo qué ? - dije yo sin entender.

- Por qué quisiste tener una cita conmigo ? -

- Bueno... yo ... es que - genial, y ahora qué le decía yo ? - Es que eres muy guapo... - me sinceré mirando para otro lado.

Escuche como se reía, quizás no tenía que haberle dicho eso, pero no me quedaba otra opción, era la verdad.

- Qué pasa, que sólo me ves como un hombre objeto ? - bromeo, haciendome reír un poco.

Continuemos la cena entre risas, la verdad él tenía un fino humor, otra cosa más que sumar a la lista de virtudes de aquel chico. A medida que transcurría la cena yo me sentía más a gusto, pero a la vez me sentía algo incomoda. Aveces me lo quedaba mirando embobada, y él se daba cuenta. Me preguntaba si estaba haciendo el ridículo, a lo que seguramente la respuesta sería positiva.

Terminemos de cenar, todo estaba delicioso y había acabado totalmente llena. Decidimos ir a dar un paseo. Hacía una noche preciosa, todo el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, y la luna llena estaba hermosa. Era la puesta ideal para una cita.

Los dos estábamos apoyados en un barandal, contemplando la hermosa noche, después de haber dado un corto paseo. A pesar de que estaba muy concentrada mirando las estrellas, notaba la mirada de él clavada en mí. Yo también lo mire, y él me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, comenzaba a pensar que este chico no tenía ningún defecto. C-17 se acerco más a mí, me agarro de la cintura suavemente separándome del barandal. Con la mano que tenía libre me acaricio la mejilla, y después paseo mi mano por mi pelo. Me acerco mucho más a él, hasta que quede pegada a su cuerpo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa porque sabía lo que pretendía, pero no me importaba.

Parecía que los segundos no pasaban, la tortura se hacía inaguantable. Él acercaba sus labios a los mios muy lentamente. Hasta que por fin los junto, primero fue un suave roce, y después los junto completamente. Comenzó a besarme suavemente, con una mano sobre mi cintura y la otra sobre mi pelo. Yo instintivamente pase sus manos alrededor de su cuello, dejándome llevar por aquel beso.

C-17 se separo de mis labios lentamente, me miro a los ojos de una manera que me sentí más pequeña de lo que era. Me dedico una sonrisa que por poco me hace derretir. Y acariciándome la mejilla me dijo.

- Te llevo a casa ? - me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo asentí silenciosamente, y juntos nos dirigimos al coche. El camino fue todo silencio, yo miraba hacia la ventanilla, y él simplemente conducía. Estaba tan avergonzada que no quería ni hablar, esta no había sido sólo mi primera cita, si no que ahora también había sido mi primer beso. Me siento como una tonta, no tengo de que avergonzarme sólo porque nos hayamos besado.

Lleguemos a mi casa, yo insistí en que no hacía falta que me acompañara a la puerta, pero él insistió más. Me arriesgaba a que mi padre nos pillara, pero en realidad estaba deseando que me acompañara. Lleguemos a la puerta de mi casa, y nos quedemos en silencio como un par de tontos sin saber que decir.

- Qué te ha parecido ? - me dijo él, que al parecer tampoco sabía que decir.

- Ha estado muy bien, aunque la película era un poco... escalofriante -

- Ya te dije yo que esta noche vas a tener que dormir con tus padres - se volvió a burlar de mí.

Yo solté un - Hmp - y me di la vuelta indignada, pero C-17 me agarro de un brazo y me hizo volver la cara hacia él.

Volvió a pasar, me volvió a besar!, pero esta vez algo diferente. Me besó con más pasión que antes, y dejo vagar sus manos por mi cintura y mi espalda. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, enredando mis manos por su cabello. El beso se volvió más apasionado aún, con mi permiso hundió su lengua en mi boca, incluso el bajo sus manos hasta mi trasero, pero por alguna sorprendente razón yo no lo detuve. Nos tuvimos que seprar para coger aire, que si no hubiéramos estado así toda la noche.

- Quedamos mañana - me dijo él casi sin aliento.

Yo asentí casi frenéticamente y entre en casa toda despeinada, además de que en mis labios ya no quedaba ni rastro de pintalabios. Gracias a Dende estaban todos dormidos y no me vio nadie. Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama. Toque mis labios que aún tenían el sabor de los de C-17, recordando el beso de hace unos instantes, y deseando repetir ese momento mañana. Sin duda alguna mi primera cita no había ido nada mal.


End file.
